


Always Together

by PhoenixHare



Series: whiterose_69min [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ice Flower, White Rose - Freeform, whiterose_69min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: Just another story about light conquering the dark.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: whiterose_69min [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613131
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Always Together

POV: Weiss Schnee

I don’t know how long I’ve been walking through the darkness. I’ve walked for hours, for days, for years. The darkness has always been a familiar scenery, despite the beautiful snow scenery outside my room. The snow would fall so gentle and I would think for a moment that the darkness was only a shadow.

The shadows have voices I try so hard to shut out. They tell me the things I have to be, the dreams I have to have, and the path I have to walk. Not the dreams and path I want. The destiny I was supposed to have was to run the Schnee Dust Company, but it’s not the one I want for myself. But I was never one to speak out back then. Not how I do now. Biting my tongue and holding my breath back, the darkness growing stronger and stronger as the years go by. No matter how strong the darkness was, no matter how loud the shadow voices were, I pushed forward down a path with an unknown destination.

_I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!_

I heard a girl’s voice in the darkness, and it was the first one I’ve heard that I grew an interest in. The voice, a voice with a silver light that burst through the darkness, making a path out and to the light. I lost the path for a moment, but I never stopped running.

_Wait, where are you going?? We’re supposed to be teammates…_

There’s that voice again. A path of silver light appeared once more, but it headed back into the darkness. I didn’t want to continue the dark path, but I started to question the silver path.

_‘Was it okay for me to follow it?’_

_‘Will this path lead me to my dream?’_

_‘If I walk the silver path… Will the darkness disappear?’_

_‘Will it help me grow?’_

And without thinking, I followed the silver path.

_You came back!!_

Soon, the silver path gradually destroyed the darkness: filling my vision with light and hope. The darkness would sometimes return, but the light always prevailed. I would sometimes question it, believe I wasn’t worthy of it and return to the darkness. Go back to something familiar.

A form appeared before me eventually. A red shade that would jump around in high spirits. She would occasionally talk with me, saying how I was strong. How I was beautiful. She would have me run with her, laughing and having fun. On my left was a yellow shade, telling me to keep up with Red. A third shade, a purple shade. She was very calm, but she was so mysterious. I didn’t like her at first, but she always looked at me with a smile and I continued forward with these three shades.

Yellow and Black would disappear sometimes, but Red? Red was always there. She held my hand through everything. When I would trip, when I thought I’d given up, when I was at my lowest, Red would always have my hand through it all. If anything should happen to Red, I fear the darkness would come back.

_I know you’re worried, Weiss, but trust us. Team RWBY won’t leave your side for a second! I promise!_

And with that, it was as if the darkness shattered like glass. I looked at the shade before me and she smiled at me. Whenever she smiled, it was a breath of fresh air. I would bask in her comforting silver eyes; her light, soft touches; and her strong form that made me believe I could do anything.

I love her. I know I do.

And I know through anything, We would always be together!


End file.
